In Open Arms
by blackandblood
Summary: After a fight with her boyfriend, Zoe runs to Takuya's house. How will he comfort his beautiful blond friend? Rated M for slight violence, language, and sexual situations.


**hey here is my latest story. it is one-shot and rated M for violence and strong sexual content. you have been warned. i honestly don't think it'll get many views or reviews but i had to write it and get it off my chest. well then, on with the story**

**In Open Arms**

"You fucking bitch! I know you've been screwing around."

Zoe Orimoto stared at Kano, her boyfriend of six months. "You're kidding me, right?"

He walked over to her, towering over the girl. "Don't lie to me. I know you're fucking around with someone else. Who is it?"

"Kano, I don't know what you're talking about. Where are you getting this information from?"

"Shut up! Who the fuck is it?" He yelled.

Zoe glared at him. "Thought you wanted me to shut up."

She was suddenly slapped across the face with enough force to knock her to the floor. The blond sat there in shock, holding a hand to her reddening cheek.

"Stop fucking around. Now for the last time, who are you screwing around with?"

Zoe looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm not screwing around! Why don't you believe me? I would never cheat."

She cried out as he grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her up. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Either tell me now, or I'll beat the fucking hell outta you!"

Zoe did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the lamp on the table nearby and slammed it into Kano's head, shattering the porcelein. Kano screamed in pain and sank to his knees, releasing her. Zoe bolted out of his house, into the pouring rain. Drops of water splashed into her face, mixing with her tears. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. Her heart was pounding and she kept looking back, half expecting Kano to be chasing after her. There was no sign of him.

Finally, after several minutes of sprinting, she came to her destination. It was the only place she felt safe to be right now. She walked to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened.

Takuya Kanbara looked at his friend in surprise. "Zoe? What are you doing here at almost midnight? And in the pouring rain for that matter? Come in." He ushered the blond into the house and closed the door.

Zoe quickly locked the knob and the deadbolt.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

Zoe simply shook her head, her body quivering. A second later she fell into Takuya's arms and burst into tears.

"Zoe, what's going on?" Takuya asked, holding her tight.

The blond cleared her throat, wiping her face. "I was staying at Kano's while my parents were away and we got into a fight. He accused me of cheating on him and then he hit me."

Takuya noticed her reddening cheek. He felt his blood begin to boil. "I'm going to kill him." He went to unlock the door, only to be stopped by Zoe.

"No! Please don't leave me. Please," she begged him.

He still looked furious, but he relented. "Okay. I'll kill him tomorrow then."

Zoe nodded, holding herself.

"Here, go jump in the shower. I'll get you some dry clothes to change into," he said.

"Thanks." She entered the bathroom and peeled off her soaked clothes. A minute later she was under the hot water, letting it wash away the filthy rain water.

"Zoe? I'm just gonna crack open the door so I can leave these clothes in there. I promise not to look."

"Okay."

She heard the door open, then close a few seconds later. Ten minutes later she stopped the shower and dried off. Takuya had left her one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. Zoe pulled them on, the shirt going all the way down to her knees. She used a spare unopened comb she found in the cabinet to straighten her hair. When she was finished, she emerged and joined Takuya on the couch. He was only wearing a pair of shorts.

"Um, would it be okay if I spent the night here?" Zoe asked, nervously. "I don't want to be alone and he probably thinks I went back to my parents' house."

"Sure. I'm not gonna kick you out, especially right now," the gogglehead replied.

Zoe suddenly threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you so much."

Takuya blushed furiously. He could feel her soft breasts against his own chest, right through her t-shirt. "Um........uh......"

The blond backed away, her face turning red as well. "Sorry."

Takuya decided to change the subject. "Um...wanna watch t.v.?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

He flicked the t.v. on, and began to browse through the channels. They finally settled for some stupid comedy, seeing how there wasn't much on at midnight. As they were watching, Takuya noticed Zoe shiver.

"You okay?" He asked.

Zoe only nodded, hugging herself.

Takuya wasn't buying it, so he put his hand against her arm. His eyes widened. "Zoe! You're freezing. Why didn't you tell me?"

Before she could answer, he had already pulled her into his arms, cradling her in his lap. He then pulled a blanket on over her and held her against his chest. Zoe could feel Takuya's heart pounding away.

"You alright? If your heart beats any faster you'll go into cardiac arrest," she quipped.

"I'm fine," he said. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot." She looked up into his chocolate eyes.

Takuya felt his face heat up again. "So.....why did you come here?" He noticed the hurt look on Zoe's face and quickly added, "I just thought maybe you would have gone to Kouji's and Kouichi's instead."

Zoe shook her head. "No, I only felt safe coming here. With you."

Before it became too awkward, the blond added. "I think I'll head to bed soon. Can I hang onto this blanket for tonight?"

"There are blankets on my bed. You won't need this one."

"Takuya, I'm not taking your bed. You were nice enough to let me come here at midnight, take a shower, and borrow some of your clothes. I don't want to take your bed. The couch is all I'll need."

He had a stern look on his face. "No, you take my bed, and I'll take the couch. Don't argue with me." A moment later he smiled. "I was also nice enough not to kill Kano tonight, so you owe me for that."

Zoe smirked, shaking her head. "Fine. Pain in the ass." It was weird. Whenever Kano told her to do something, it felt as though he was trying to control her. However, when Takuya did it, it seemed that he was only doing it for her own good. A few seconds later, she shifted off him, pulling the blanket off.

"Come on." Takuya stood and headed towards his bedroom, with Zoe close behind. He opened the door and led her inside. "See? Plenty of pillows and blankets."

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "Wow. It actually looks pretty clean for once."

"Yeah, I kept getting bitched at for it being a mess."

"Where are your parents anyway?" Zoe looked into the hallway.

"Oh, yeah. They went to visit my aunt and uncle, but the roads were too flooded for them to get home tonight. So they'll be back tomorrow most likely." Takuya rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, goodnight I guess."

Zoe nodded, her eyes cast down. "Night."

Just as Takuya was about to leave the room, Zoe came up behind him and hugged him tightly around the waist, her face buried between his shoulder blades. "Thank you." Her voice was muffled.

Takuya spun around and took the girl into his arms. He stared down into her emerald eyes. Very slowly he leaned down to lower his lips to her soft ones. He kissed her passionately, his tongue running over hers. Zoe wrapped her slid her arms over his neck, kissing him back. Takuya's hand ran down her back. He longed to feel the silky skin beneath her shirt.

He broke away for a moment. "Are you sure you want this, Zoe? I mean, you're pretty vulnerable right now, and I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you."

Zoe kissed his neck. "I want this. I've wanted this since the day we first met."

"Good."

Takuya lifted her up, Zoe wrapping her legs around his waist. He led them to his bed, laying down on top of her. Zoe could feel his hardness poking at her thighs. She reached down between them and softly ran her fingers over it. Even through his shorts, he could feel her warm touch. He pulled away and lifted her slightly so he could pull her shirt off. Her breasts spilled out, the nipples hardening. Takuya wasted no time. Within seconds he was kissing those soft mounds, gently licking her pink nipples. Zoe shuddered and held his head to her chest. Her fingers ran though his soft brown hair. Takuya's lips moved lower and lower, until he was at the waist of her shorts. He lowered them, exposing her completely. His tongue ran over her smoothness, licking up her moisture. Zoe arched her back, moaning as he licked her womanly folds.

A few minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him away, then sat up.

"My turn," she whispered into his ear.

Takuya felt her fingers at his thighs, slowly moving up beneath his shorts. Zoe realized he wasn't wearing any boxers and moved her hands to cup his ass. She gently kneaded the soft flesh in her fingers, then moved one of her hands to his front. Takuya gasped as she took his hard cock and began to stroke it. A bead of moisture dripped from the tip, making his cock more slippery as she stroked it.

"Oh, fuck." He started to sweat.

Zoe pulled her hands out from under his shorts and pulled them down. Takuya pulled them off the rest of the way, exposing himself to her. The blond smiled and pushed him so he was lying on his back. Before he knew what had happened, Zoe had put his penis into her mouth. She sucked slowly, moving her head up and down. One of her hands was stroking his balls. Takuya held her head to his crotch, his fingers intertwining with her soft hair. He moved her head up and down, trying to quicken her movements. Zoe went along with it, tasting the beads of pre-cum that dripped out of his cock. Just when he thought he was going to explode, Takuya pulled her off. He laid her down onto the bed and crouched between her legs.

Zoe took a deep breath as Takuya began to guide himself into her soaked pussy. She gasped, feeling him slid into her. Tears filled her eyes, and she grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Shh." Takuya slid his hand under her head and kissed her.

Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of her. Zoe whimpered beneath him and he stroked her hair.

"Oh, god........." Zoe buried her face into his shoulder, tears streaming down her face. It was painful, but it felt so good at the same time. She couldn't bring herself to stop him. And she didn't want to.

Takuya's movements got faster and rougher. The blond slid one of her hands over his ass, gripping it tightly. Takuya nipped at her neck, running his tongue over her throat. Zoe's moans got louder as he continued to slide in and out. Their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat, and soon Takuya could feel himself climaxing. He pounded into her and few seconds later he exploded inside of her. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck while the few last spurts made their way out. As soon as he finished, Takuya collapsed onto her. They were both panting, their bodies intertwined. Finally he rolled off her and took her into his arms. Zoe could feel his warm cum leaking out and put a small cloth against herself, careful not to get any on the sheets.

"Shit," Takuya gasped. His heart was beating a mile per minute.

Zoe only nodded, not having the energy for a vocal answer. She clung onto Takuya's body, putting her cheek against his chest.

He pulled a thin blanket up to cover them. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Zoe finally managed.

Takuya smirked. "Oh, come on. Couldn't have been that good," he quipped.

"Couldn't have been any better," she retorted.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure Kano has treated you to a good fucking like that before." His eyes darkened a bit at Zoe's boyfriend's name.

Zoe looked up at Takuya. "Kano and I have never had sex before, Takuya."

He looked down at her, surprised. "You haven't?"

She shook her head. "I never felt ready. Something just didn't feel right about it, and for awhile I thought it was just me." She paused and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "But it turned out that Kano just wasn't the person I would want to lose my virginity to."

"Well, he doesn't exactly treat you the way he should," Takuya said angrily.

"I know. So on that note, I want you to come with me tomorrow when I go to break up with him." Zoe's emerald eyes looked into his chocolate ones. "I found someone better." A small blush was on her cheeks.

Takuya smiled, then leaned over to kiss her. A few seconds later her pulled away. "I'll go with you on one condition."

"Okay."

"If I'm not allowed to bring my baseball bat, then I'm beating the shit outta him."

Zoe considered it for a moment. "Nah, you can do both."

"That's my girl." He lowered himself to kiss her again, this time not letting go.

**i know kinda corny, but oh well. hoped it wasn't tooooo graphic even though that was what i was trying to go for. well there is finally a one-shot that someone perverted enough like me would write. next story comes out soon. (don't worry, it'll only be rated T and won't really have sex. but it sure as hell will still have takumi.) byez**


End file.
